


Stolen goodbye

by Elisexyz



Series: Pre-canon Flinthamilton [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Melancholy, Pre-Canon, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: Thomas has no intention of letting James leave without a proper goodbye.





	Stolen goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I just. I am so in love. with these two idiots. so in love. That sound that you hear is me happily falling down the Flinthamilton pit.

As he all but races through the halls, Thomas attracts a few curious stares from the servants scattered around the house, but he barely pays them any mind, too busy praying that he isn’t too late.

He had refrained from saying his goodbyes earlier, because James was supposed to have until late in the afternoon and Thomas had nothing scheduled for the day, but of course an acquaintance of his father’s decided to show up unannounced, eager to discuss business that Thomas honestly had no patience for.

He manged to eventually excuse himself without being overly rude, but a few more minutes and he would have simply walked out the door without a second thought. The lord did not seem too happy about having to wait because of a navy man anyway.

“Lieutenant!” Thomas immediately calls out, the relief palpable in his voice and a smile twisting his lips for a brief moment, when he catches sight of James heading out.

He immediately turns around, surprise flickering on his face, soon followed by a smile.

“My Lord,” he replies, turning around so that he’s facing him and walking up to him so that they can meet half-way.

Thomas does his best not to seem too dishevelled, given that the man who was standing next to James – another navy man, he’s fairly sure, but right now he can’t recall his name – is looking at him curiously.

“I was told you were busy,” James adds, his tone neutral enough.

Thomas bites back his contempt at the thought. “I am,” he clarifies. “I was excused for a moment. I knew you were to leave soon, and there is something that I really ought to discuss with you before you do, if you will indulge me for a few minutes. I assure you we won’t be long.”

“Of course,” James agrees, maybe a little too quickly. He’s fast to excuse himself from his companion, so they can head to Thomas’ office.

They are walking so close that their arms brush, and Thomas’ fingers itch with the need to reach out and have his goodbye right there, in the open.

They have barely closed the door behind them when Thomas pulls him into a tight embrace, finally breathing out his relief at not having arrived too late. “I am _so_ sorry,” he says, as James’ arms shoot up to reciprocate his hold. “This—this _prick_ showed up completely unannounced, and—”

“Thomas,” James interrupts, the amusement edging in his voice making Thomas’ stomach clench on itself at the thought that he’ll be gone in a few minutes. “It’s quite alright. I’ll be back in no more than three weeks.”

“Three weeks is a dreadfully long time. Especially without a proper farewell.”

James shakes his head slightly, and Thomas can picture perfectly well the smile on his face, amused but also a little touched – because Thomas knows that he would have shared his disappointment had they not had these few moments by themselves.

He pulls back just enough to look at him, if only for a moment, before initiating a kiss. James welcomes it, cupping his hand behind Thomas’ head, and god, he is going to miss this an awful lot in the next few weeks.

“Would you object to me kidnapping you and not allowing you to ever leave this house?” Thomas breathes against his mouth, as soon as they separate.

James smiles slightly. “Not too strongly. But I do have duties elsewhere.”

“I know,” Thomas sighs, reluctantly taking a step back before he can think better of it and decide to actually restrain him. James silently follows his lead, taking a respectful step back himself. “Be careful,” Thomas feels compelled to add, resisting the urge to grab his hand.

 _No more touching, or you might not let him leave for real_.

“I always am, my Lord,” James assures, which they both know is not the full truth, but it somehow manages to be of some comfort anyway.

“Well then,” Thomas says, flexing his fingers and eyeing the door. “I suppose you’ll have to get going.”

James nods briefly, understanding that he’d rather not test himself any further by following him out, and he moves to the door with a last lingering look and not another word.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
